


You Belong to Me

by NekoMida



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: She's mine. She's supposed to be mine, and mine only.I'll take what I want from her.





	You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/gifts).

Dearest sister, you were supposed to remain a perfect doll. Always alone, always in a room full of toys. For no one else but Father and I to play with. But you, you went out and married my other beloved, leaving me to shame. How often has he touched your body with his hands, even as I run mine down your thin neck?

Ah, to see you sleeping so peacefully, unaware as I unbutton your blouse to see the heart that beats there, hidden beneath the layers you so desperately pile on. Zicterium makes it so they can touch you, with their filthy hands and their filthy bodies. Only Father and I are allowed to touch you, never mind the other creature you call a husband. Only we should see the Horologium, the precious jewels there a reminder that as much as you try to be, you will never be human.

Your eyelids flutter so enticingly, thinking that I am someone else as you shift in your sleep, turning sideways as my hand crawls across your skin. I want to be the one you give yourself to, dear sister. I want to listen to the sounds you make, the way your chest rises and falls, or the blush on your cheeks. We have no blood in our bodies, only poison and despair. So why does that make me so angry to see you so happy with someone else?

I want you to be mine and mine only.

I’ll take what I want from you, sister. And you’ll give it to me, eventually; that’s the only outcome that’s possible. Forget your clandestine group of heroes, your husband. I’ll happily take you to a place where you really matter, and you’ll be forever mine. Even if it means I have to put you in chains to do so.


End file.
